tombwardensrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of the Redeeming Sun
Home of Sarenrae's followers, home temple of Alberich Sunshadow . The Order of the Redeeming Sun is also the home order of the only known succubus paladin, Eludecia. Sarenrae Known to Her faithful as the Dawnflower, the Healing Flame, and the Everlight, Sarenrae teaches temperance and patience in all things. Compassion and peace are Her greatest virtues, and if enemies of the faith can be redeemed, they should be. Yet there are those who have no interest in redemption, who glory in slaughter and death. From the remorseless evil of the undead and fiends to the cruelties born in the hearts of mortals, Sarenrae's doctrines preach swift justice delivered by the scimitar's edge. To this end, She expects Her faithful to be skilled at swordplay, both as a form of martial art promoting centering of mind and body, and so that when they do enter battle, their foes do not suffer any longer than necessary. Sarenrae counts all non-evil gods as companions, and even communicates with evil deities in the hopes of converting them from their dark ways. She has some distrust for Asmodeus due to arguing over the souls of the dead. Her only true enemy is Rovagug. The church of Sarenrae is mostly composed of altruistic priests who are also ready to be stern should it be warranted. The church is known for blessing crops, healing the sick, and reforming criminals and evil doers. They are often consulted to solve feuds and disputes among neighbors and family. A large portion of Sarenrae's priests are composed of clerics, but within their ranks are also paladins and rangers, as well as a few druids and bards. Some priests work as personal retainers or healers for the wealthy, while others survive on assistance from congregational worshipers. A common form of worship by priests is to awaken with the dawn and give thanks and praise to the rising sun. The scimitar is a favored weapon and its use is held in high regard. In battle, Sarenrae's clerics become dervishes, ready to destroy irredeemable corruption. Quite a few of Her warriors are trained in the arts of the rogue, both to have those tools in their repertoire should they be needed and to be able to recognize and counter such tricks. The temples of the Dawnflower are open-air buildings. Priests often travel from one temple to the next. The Church services are held outdoors, usually at dawn or in the morning, and are joyous affairs that feature singing, dancing, and music. The Temple in Reliquary is a large one built atop the cliffs overlooking the city, facing east to great the rising sun. As the goddess of redemption, Sarenrae counts some very unusual people as Her followers and in some cases, Her paladins. Two such notable cases are Eludecia, the only known succubus paladin to date, and Alberich Sunshadow, a half-drow who had been raised in the Temple of the Sun in Reliquary. Both were drawn to Her service for Her ways of extending the hand of compassion and second chances to those who wish to strive for it.